


collection of crameron drabbles

by mizcrameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: crameron drabbles i've written on tumblr (mizcrameron) and haven't posted here, all in one place





	1. stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bri is super stressed and kam cuddles her all day to help her feel better.
> 
> part of the soulmate au

Brianna knew she shouldn’t take so many classes, but her desire to do above and beyond led her to taking way more than she was comfortable with. She managed pretty well, sticking tightly to her study plan she had created at the beginning of the year. She even planned to make time for Monèt and Kameron, as she knew once she got going, she would isolate herself if she didn’t actively attempt to stay social. Thursdays were Brianna’s less busy days, so that was the day Kameron would always come to her dorm room with snacks so they could study together.

One Thursday in particular, when Kameron let herself into Brianna’s room, the smaller girl was sat curled up on her bed with her head in her hands, looking more stressed than Kameron had ever seen her. Kameron closed the door quietly and set down the little bag of cookies she had brought on Brianna’s desk.

“You okay, B?” Kameron asked, earning a non-convincing silent nod from Brianna.

Brianna was staring at the same spot on the bed in front of her, blinking very rarely as she was zoned out. She had worked on her homework all night, and her classes kicked her ass that day. She did  _not_  want to study today.

Kameron walked over to the bed and climbed up on it, opening her arms to the smaller girl, who immediately fell into them. Brianna tucked her face in Kameron’s neck, arms wrapping tightly around her middle as the larger woman ran her fingers through Brianna’s long blonde hair. The two sighed in contentment, and Kameron knew they weren’t getting anything done that day.

Even though she wanted to stay there forever, Kameron eventually pulled out of the hug so she could reach for Brianna’s laptop. She repeated the motions of turning it on, logging in, and pulling up Netflix that she had done many, many times before. It didn’t take long for her to find what she was looking for: American Horror Story. They had started watching it together and were both hooked, so it was their go-to any time they wanted to watch something.

Kameron turned the show on and set up the laptop where they could both see it before laying back against the pillows. Brianna took her usual place, curled up against Kameron’s side with her head resting on the taller girl’s chest. Kameron’s fingers absently trailed down Brianna’s spine, over her arm, through her hair – anywhere she could touch. Within an hour, Brianna had fallen asleep, exhausted from all the work she had done. Kameron very carefully reached to close the laptop before pressing her lips to the top of Brianna’s head and letting herself fall into slumber as well.


	2. doodles on desks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: brianna and kameron communicating by writing on desks in high school
> 
> not a part of any existing au

It didn’t take long for Brianna to know she absolutely  _hated_  calculus. Yeah, she was good at it, as it came naturally to her, but she hated hearing the teacher drone on in a monotone voice for 50 minutes a day. She often doodled in the margins of her note-taking paper instead, drawing little cartoon versions of herself and various animals.

It was the second day of class, when Brianna was gathering her books, that she noticed a little pencil drawing on the front right corner of the desk. It was a little butterfly, perched on top of a sunflower. She was amazed just how much detail the artist was able to include just with a graphite pencil on the marble of the desk. It was too pretty to disturb, so she didn’t erase it. She just left it there for the next class.

*

As days went by, Brianna found herself looking for the doodles on the desk, and every day there was a new one replacing the previous day’s. It put a smile on her face every time she saw a new drawing. She had no idea who was drawing it, or what hour they even had the class, but she wanted to know.

*

On the Friday at the end of the first week, she smiled even bigger than usual when she noticed what the drawing was of: two cartoon-style girls, sitting on a pair of swings, holding hands. Seeing that, Brianna decided she’d write something to the mysterious artist.

_Your drawings are cute. :)_

Once the class was over, Brianna packed up her things once more and glanced at the drawing with her writing under it before she left. The entire rest of the day and through the weekend, she couldn’t stop thinking about those drawings.

*

When Brianna got to class the next Monday, the drawing of the two girls was replaced with a drawing of a girl with shaded-in hair smiling very big. There was writing under it this time that wasn’t hers.

_Thank you! Any requests?  ♥_

Brianna smiled to herself like an idiot, poking her tongue through her teeth as she wrote her own message under the mysterious person’s, not erasing the words above.

_Hmmm, can you draw me Barbie?_

Brianna silently chuckled to herself. She had always thought she looked like a Barbie doll, with her wavy, long blonde hair and her naturally pink lips that she made even pinker with lipstick every day. She admittedly drew herself as Barbie, and she wanted to see what the artist could come up with.

She tried to concentrate on her homework, as the teacher had given them the last ten minutes to work on it. She knew all the answers, jotting them down quickly and neatly, but her eyes kept moving to the drawing of the girl. Is that what the person looked like? If so, they had long hair that was either red, brown, or black, and freckles across their cheeks and nose. Brianna tried to picture them in her mind.

*

On Tuesday, Brianna returned to the desk once again to see an adorable version of Barbie doodled on the desk. Her hair was big and bouncy-looking, with waves curling around her face. There was a tiara on top of her head and she was wearing a big fluffy-looking dress with a bow around the middle. Brianna was in love with it. Her heart fluttered a little when she saw the words printed underneath her own message from the day before.

_Anything for you, princess_

There was no way for Brianna to hide her grin, hoping none of her classmates saw her getting so excited about a stupid desk. They’d think she went off the deep end. As the teacher lectured, Brianna drew tiny hearts around the princess Barbie, shading in the parts she felt would be darker. As class came to a close, she quickly jotted down another note.

_Okay, now add you  ♥_

*

On Wednesday, there were two people drawn on the marble. One of them was the princess from Tuesday, and the other was the dark-haired girl from Monday in a plaid shirt and what looked like jeans. Brianna noticed the artist did change something. She erased the princess Barbie’s hand and drew it farther over, holding hands with the plaid-wearing girl.

Below the drawings was a phone number.

Brianna entered it in her phone, and now instead of doodling during lectures, Brianna texted the number and tried to keep her phone out of sight from the teacher.

_[from: Brianna]: hey, it’s the barbie girl from calculus_

_[from: ??]: do i get a name, barbie girl from calculus?_

_[from: Brianna]: you do if you meet me outside locker 237 after class_

_[from: ??]: i’ll be there_

*

At the bell, Brianna practically jumped out of her seat, rushing to the door and up the stairs to the second floor. When she caught sight of her locker, there was nobody waiting. She had to admit she was a little disappointed. She tried not to let it show on her face as she opened the locker and replaced her calculus book with her history book, prepared to go to her next class.

Right as she closed the locker, a girl she had never seen before walked up to her. That was a lie, she  _had_  seen her before, because she had the dark red hair and freckles from the drawing, and she was wearing a plaid long-sleeved shirt. The girl smiled nervously at Brianna, leaning up against the wall of lockers.

“Barbie girl, right? I’m Kameron,” the girl told Brianna, offering a hand to shake. Brianna took it with a smile, holding her hand gently as she shook it. She held on a little longer than was necessary, probably.

“I’m Brianna. And you’re pretty,” Brianna told Kameron, finally letting go of her hand so she could hold onto her books better. Kameron looked flustered and opened her mouth a few times to say something, but she never said anything. To fill the silence, Brianna spoke again. “Okay, Kameron. I have to go to class now, but if you meet me here again at the end of the day, I’ll take you to get coffee. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see all these posted!


	3. moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said after we moved in together
> 
> not a part of any existing au

Brianna wiped the sweat off her brow as she threw the last empty box into the dumpster behind the apartment complex.

She and Kameron had spent the entire day unpacking boxes and making the small apartment into their home. Curtains were hung, rugs were placed, and pictures were placed everywhere they could fit.

Kameron wandered the living room, her eyes glancing over every picture of the two of them, noting how much they changed over the years. The earliest picture was from grade school, and Kameron paused to look at it. Kameron’s hair was an even brighter red back then, and she still towered over little Brianna, with her dirty blonde hair extending all the way down to her waist. They were both smiling big, hands clasped between them, not a care in the world.

The pair grew older as the pictures went on, from their first day of middle school to their first day of high school. That was when they finally got together, in their first year of high school. There were lots of photos from then, from when they were newly in love and on top of the world. Kameron continued on, getting to their high school prom where Brianna’s dress was baby pink and Kameron’s was black, yet they matched so well. Kameron could remember that night vividly, the way they danced all night long, not even noticing the world around them.

It had been a year since they graduated, and they had both finished their first year of college. Brianna went away to a larger university, and Kameron had stayed back to go to a little community college. Kameron visited every other weekend, and when it got to the end of the year, Brianna finally suggested Kameron transferring to her university and moving in with her. It would be Brianna’s first time having an apartment, whereas Kameron had lived in one back home, so Kameron was the one who did the searching and found them a nice comfortable one on the university campus.

The last picture Kameron came to was snapped during their going away party. They had invited all their friends over for food and celebrated the new step in their lives. The two were joined at the waist the entire time, and one of their friends was nice enough to snap a few pictures for them. Kameron’s favorite was a photo where Brianna was sitting on Kameron’s lap on the couch, arms around the redhead’s waist and her face tucked in her shoulder. She looked so content and happy, and she could never thank Monet enough for capturing the moment.

When the door creaked open, Kameron tore herself away from the photograph and went to meet Brianna in the entryway, catching her off guard as she lifted her into the air and twirled her around. Brianna breathlessly giggled as her arms wrapped around Kameron’s shoulders for dear life.

Kameron set her down on the ground again, but her arms remained around the small woman’s waist. Brianna’s fingers were running through the hair at the nape of Kameron’s neck, and she had a tiny smile on her lips.

“We’re really doing this, Kam,” Brianna said quietly.

“We are. You’re stuck with me,” Kameron joked, leaning down enough to press a tiny kiss to the top of Brianna’s head.

“Forever?” Brianna asked, tilting her head to the side.

“As long as you want.”

“Okay, then. Forever it is.” Brianna grinned and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Kameron’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron so you can see these posted!


	4. drunk in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said when you were drunk/things you said after you kissed me
> 
> not a part of any existing au

Kameron’s eyes followed Brianna around the dance floor all night. She was sitting at a table along the wall, sipping from her cup of water. She couldn’t drink, as she was the designated driver for Brianna, Asia, and Aquaria. She sure wished she could drink, though, because she wished she could forget the image of Brianna dancing up against Aquaria the way she was.

Kameron and Brianna had been friends since junior high, and they met Asia and Aquaria once they got to college. The four hung out together a lot, and Kameron hated how close Brianna had gotten with Aquaria. She hated herself for thinking it, because nothing had ever happened with her and Brianna and she had no reason at all to be upset about it.

She knew she had it bad for Brianna. Her eyes would linger on the blonde when she walked into the room, and she would always let their hugs linger for a few seconds longer than any of their other friends. She wished she knew the words to tell her how she felt, because missing her chance would be the worst thing she could ever do.

Once the girls were all done dancing, Kameron had to practically hold Brianna up as she walked with her to the car. Kameron made sure everyone was buckled in properly, chuckling as she saw Aquaria cuddled up against Asia in the backseat. Brianna looked like she was about ready to fall asleep in the front seat.

Kameron dropped Asia and Aquaria off at their apartment, waiting until the two had gotten inside before driving off again towards Brianna’s apartment she shared with her friend Monet. She turned off the car and walked around to the passenger side, helping Brianna out and walking her to the door. Brianna was in no condition to get the key in the lock, so Kameron took them and unlocked the door herself.

After walking Brianna into her bedroom and sitting her down on the bed, Kameron went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. She took it back to the room and handed it to Brianna, who sipped on it, swaying back and forth to music only she could hear.

“Aquaria likes me,” Brianna said suddenly, staring straight ahead at the wall.

“Oh yeah?” Kameron responded, trying not to let her voice reveal how much it actually hurt to have her fears confirmed.

“I don’t like her like that though. I’m already in love,” Brianna sighed dreamily, finishing the glass of water and clumsily setting it down on the bedside table. “I’m in love, Kammy,” she repeated, flinging herself back on the bed and giggling. She had always been a clingy and giggly drunk.

“You’re in love?” Kameron asked with a chuckle, her heart sinking a little as she thought of all the possibilities of who she could be in love with. “With who?”

Brianna sat up, pouting at Kameron and tilting her head.

“With you, silly,” Brianna told her incredulously, attempting to poke her nose but missing a few times before finally landing her finger on the tip of Kameron’s nose.

The words were a shock, but as Brianna was so drunk, Kameron didn’t want to let herself get too excited. She laughed and shook her head, gently pushing Brianna’s shoulders so she’d lay back again. She covered the small girl up with a blanket, and when she moved to get up, a small hand reached out to grab her forearm, tugging it towards her.

“Stay with me, Kammy,” Brianna pleaded, pouting up at her. Kameron couldn’t say no to those big brown eyes, and she rolled her eyes as she climbed into the bed next to Brianna. She left space between them, but in no time, Brianna had moved over and was curled up against her side.

Kameron lay awake long after Brianna had gone to sleep, thinking of what she had said. What if she had meant it? What if it wasn’t the alcohol talking? What would it mean for them? Would Brianna want to be with her? Those questions were on her mind as she finally got to sleep.

**

Kameron woke up alone the next morning, the smell of pancakes wafting through the apartment. She got up and ran her fingers through her red hair, making it look more presentable before she walked towards the kitchen.

There Brianna was, stood in a baby pink apron, scooping pancakes out of a pan and onto two plates. Kameron had no idea how she avoided hangovers so well, as she wouldn’t be able to get out of bed if she had drank how much Brianna had.

“Oh, there you are! It’s almost lunchtime but I thought I’d make some pancakes,” Brianna said, handing Kameron the purple plate and taking the pink one for herself.

The pair walked over to the small dining table, sitting across from each other. Kameron felt like the silence was painfully awkward, as both of them were trying to avoid talking about what was said the night before. They ate their pancakes in silence, Brianna scrolling through her instagram feed while Kameron just stared down at her lap.

Once they were done eating, Brianna took the plates back to the kitchen to clean them, and Kameron followed her, leaning up against the counter and taking a deep breath.

“Did you mean it?” Kameron asked, not daring to give any context as she was worried about the answer.

Brianna finished cleaning the plates quietly and dried her hands off, biting her bottom lip hard.

“Look, I - I’m not going to be upset one way or the other, but -”

Kameron was cut off by Brianna taking a large step across the kitchen and pulling her into a kiss. Kameron’s eyes widened and she didn’t really have time to react before it was over. Brianna took a step backwards and took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving Kameron’s.

“Is.. that a yes?” Kameron asked quietly after a moment of silence.

“Of course it’s a yes, goddammit, I just.. knew I wouldn’t have been able to tell you if I was sober,” Brianna admitted.

Kameron held her hands out, reaching for Brianna. Brianna let her fingers link with Kameron’s, the digits fitting together perfectly despite her hands being so much smaller. Kameron stepped closer, letting go of one of Brianna’s hands so she could run her fingertips over Brianna’s cheek.

“I’m glad you told me, because I love you so fucking much,” Kameron told her, leaning down to connect their lips again.

Brianna stood on the tips of her toes, trying to make herself taller, and it made Kameron laugh against her lips. Kameron slid an arm around Brianna, lifting her up effortlessly. Brianna giggled and wrapped her legs around Kameron’s waist, her arms sliding around the girl’s neck.

“You’re so strong,” Brianna told her with a chuckle, resting her forehead against Kameron’s.

“No, you’re just tiny,” Kameron retorted, kissing the tip of Brianna’s nose. Brianna scrunched up her nose before burying her face in Kameron’s neck.

“I love you, Kammy.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see all these posted!


	5. blind date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said after you kissed me
> 
> not a part of any existing au

Kameron had been skeptical when Asia told her she was setting her up on a blind date. Her friend was insistent, though, that she needed to get out there now that she was in college. The girl’s name was Brianna, and she was small and blonde and feisty. Kameron just wasn’t sure.

But now that the date was coming to an end, she found herself wanting another. And another, and another. She was obsessed with the way Brianna tossed her curly blonde hair over her shoulder way too often, the way her tongue poked through her teeth when she smiled, the way she couldn’t laugh without clapping her hands like a fucking seal. Kameron was downright smitten.

They had been out all day, doing activity after activity because neither of them wanted to go home yet.

First they visited an arcade, where Kameron won enough tickets to win Brianna a baby pink bear. Brianna grinned and hugged it to her chest, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Their next stop was the mall, where they walked around for a good three hours talking before even going into a store. Kameron practically dragged her into a dress shop when she saw a pink dress with a fluffy skirt and a bow that she thought Brianna would look absolutely adorable in. And she did look adorable in it. She even had Kameron snap a photo for her instagram, which the girl was perfectly content with doing. They didn’t end up buying anything at the mall, as they were forced to leave as it got late and the stores began to close.

Their last stop was a diner, where they got milkshakes (Kameron got strawberry, Brianna got chocolate) and french fries and talked about their lives. Kameron could listen to Brianna talk all day. She thought the way the small girl rambled on when she got excited was the cutest thing in the world, and she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face no matter how hard she tried.

After the milkshakes and fries were gone, the pair walked slowly back towards Brianna’s dorm. Kameron couldn’t remember when, but at some point as they were walking, Brianna had reached over and taken Kameron’s hand in hers. Their arms were swinging between them as they walked in comfortable silence, having spoken so much throughout the evening that they felt content with saying nothing now.

When they reached Brianna’s dorm, they stopped, but neither of them dropped the other’s hand. The sun was setting, and it was casting a beautiful glow over Brianna’s face that made Kameron’s heart beat a little bit faster.

“This was… actually really fun,” Kameron told Brianna, rubbing her thumb over the smaller girl’s. “I was kind of nervous, actually. I haven’t been on a date in so long,” she went on to admit, looking down at the ground and chuckling softly.

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to be thanking Asia the next time I see her,” Brianna said with a smile, her tongue poking between her teeth.

A moment of silence passed by.

“I really want to do this again,” Kameron said, finally looking up to catch Brianna’s dark brown eyes.

“Me too. I’ll look at my schedule and text you, and we can figure something out,” Brianna replied excitedly, bouncing slightly in her spot, causing Kameron to chuckle and break eye contact again.

“What?” Brianna asked, tilting her head a little, still smiling brightly.

“You’re just.. really cute,” Kameron admitted, running her free hand through her red hair absentmindedly.

Brianna chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before standing on the tips of her toes to press the lightest of kisses to Kameron’s cheek. Her lips lingered there for a few seconds, and Kameron felt herself holding her breath. After a few moments, she lowered herself back down to her normal height, and Kameron noticed her cheeks were bright pink. That was the first time she had seen the small girl blush all day.

“Okay I - I’ll text you then,” Brianna stammered, letting Kameron’s hand go and taking a step towards the door.

Kameron pressed her lips together and nodded, her hand suddenly feeling too cold without the warmth of Brianna’s in it. She gave the girl a smile and turned to walk away, making it a few steps before she felt a small hand on her arm, turning her around.

“Wait, I forgot something,” Brianna told her breathlessly before moving her hands to Kameron’s shoulders and pulling her down into a kiss. Kameron returned the kiss immediately, her hands automatically moving to rest on the curve of Brianna’s waist. They stood like that for a moment, their lips moving together like clockwork, before Brianna had to pull away to get some air.

Kameron was sure she was the one blushing now. They were still holding each other, bodies only inches apart, when Kameron broke the silence.

“I had never kissed anyone before now,” she admitted, causing Brianna to look up at her with a tilted head.

“Never?” Brianna asked quietly.

Kameron shook her head, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as she assumed they were. She hated being a ginger for this reason, she could never hide her blushing.

“Well… Was I a good first kiss?” Brianna asked with a little smirk. Kameron couldn’t help but laugh, tilting her head down to rest her forehead against Brianna’s.

“You were,” Kameron told her with a chuckle. Brianna scrunched her face up like she was thinking.

“Good. I liked kissing you. I wanna do it again,” Brianna said, leaning up for one more quick kiss. Once they pulled away, Kameron let go of Brianna’s waist and took a step back, leaving Brianna pouting adorably.

“Hey, think of it as something to look forward to next time,” Kameron teased with a little smile.

Brianna couldn’t keep herself from smiling at the promise of a ‘next time.’ She gave a wave and turned back around to head back into her building.

Kameron smiled like an idiot the entire way back to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	6. i want you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said when you thought i was asleep
> 
> not a part of any existing au

Brianna was not expecting Kameron to show up to their friends’ movie night at her apartment. She used to show up every time, but since their breakup, Kameron hadn’t even seen Brianna in person.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad breakup. It was a mutual decision, that Brianna needed to focus on school and Kameron needed to focus on work. They had gotten too attached to each other, and it was holding them back. At least, that’s what they told themselves to feel less terrible about ending it. They had been together for three years, so it was tough for both of them.

When Kameron walked through the door with Asia, Brianna noticed her dark red hair was now cut into a bob at her shoulders, instead of flowing down to her mid-back. She also noticed a difference in her demeanor, the way she avoided eye contact and curled up into a ball in the corner of the couch once everyone got settled for the movie.

They took a vote and decided on Clueless, which Brianna grabbed and put into the dvd player connected to the television. Everyone was quieter than usual as Brianna started the movie and sat down on the other side of the couch from Kameron. It was as if all eyes were on the pair, wondering what would happen.

A few times, Brianna could feel Kameron’s eyes on her, and she looked over just in time to make eye contact for a split second. Brianna bit down on her lip hard, trying to force away the tears she felt forming in her eyes. She didn’t look in Kameron’s direction for the rest of the movie.

As usual, Aquaria and Asia were asleep by the end of the movie, Aquaria curled up against Asia’s side on the little air mattress Brianna had put down on the floor in front of the couch. Brianna smiled a little and snapped a photo to show the pair the next day.

After what felt like forever, Brianna finally looked over in Kameron’s direction.

“You can take my bed if you want. I can sleep out here,” Brianna told Kameron, her voice quiet and unsure.

“No, you don’t have to sleep out here. We shared a bed for over two years, we can do it for one more night, right?” Kameron asked, avoiding eye contact with Brianna.

Brianna took a deep breath before getting up off the couch, draping a blanket over her two friends on the floor before motioning for Kameron to follow her to her room.

The pair walked silently, their footsteps the only noise in the apartment. Kameron climbed into the bed, taking her usual side. It felt weird for Brianna to see Kameron laying in her bed again. Even though they had only broken up a few weeks ago, the absence of the woman from her life was unable to ignore, and she had sadly gotten used to it. Brianna turned away from the bed, sitting in front of her mirror to take her makeup off.

“Go ahead and sleep,” Brianna told Kameron, looking at her through the mirror. Kameron nodded and laid down, pulling the blanket over herself and rolling over on her side.

Brianna took her time removing her makeup, wanting Kameron to be asleep by the time she got in bed. She looked at Kameron’s still body, deciding she was most likely asleep. She took a breath and climbed into the bed, laying facing the same direction as Kameron but keeping space in between them.

Brianna sniffed a little, wiping a tear that had fallen from her eye. She buried her face in her pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of her crying. She wasn’t prepared to see Kameron, and she really wasn’t prepared to have her in her bed, so close but so far at the same time. All she wanted was her girlfriend back, she wanted to hold her and kiss her and love her.

“I miss us, Kammy,” Brianna said, her voice higher in pitch than usual. “I miss you so goddamn much, and I wish I didn’t, but I do.”

Kameron opened her eyes at the words, but kept her body completely still.

“I still love you more than anything. I wish we could be together again, but I can’t hold you back, I can’t do that to you,” Brianna rambled, her voice quieting down to a mumble before she trailed off completely, running out of things to say.

A few tears fell from Kameron’s eyes, and she knew she had to make a decision. Taking a deep breath, she rolled over to face Brianna, whose eyes widened.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to hear that,” Brianna said, her breathing speeding up as she sat up, ready to push herself out of bed. Before she had the chance to get up, though, Kameron grabbed her forearm and Brianna froze.

“We can talk about this in the morning. Just come sleep,” Kameron said, her voice raspy. Brianna slowly and wordlessly laid back down, her back to Kameron.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Brianna felt Kameron’s hand on her side. Brianna allowed herself to be pulled back against Kameron, the redhead’s arm sliding around her middle. Brianna let out a shaky breath and let herself relax against the warm body behind her.

They fell asleep like that, both unsure what the morning would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	7. senior prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: "here, let me help you" & "kiss me"
> 
> not a part of any existing au

It was 6:30 pm on the day of senior prom. Kameron didn’t want to go, as she was still single and most of her friends were together. Vixen was going with Blair, Asia was going with Aquaria, and Monet was going with her boyfriend who Kameron couldn’t remember the name of. The only reason she decided to go was because her friend Brianna asked her to go, since they were both single and Brianna really wanted to go. Kameron couldn’t say no to her.

The group of friends had gotten together at Asia’s house a few hours earlier, putting on their makeup and helping each other with their hair. They were listening to music at an obnoxious volume, probably driving the neighbors crazy, but they didn’t care because they were having fun, dancing around once they finally got their makeup done.

It was about time for pictures and dinner, so they started getting into their outfits. Vixen changed into a royal purple suit that looked great with Blair’s strapless lilac dress. Aquaria and Asia both wore red dresses, and Monet was wearing a silver dress.

Kameron pulled on her emerald green dress that complemented her red hair and green eyes. She slid the straps over her shoulders and tried to reach behind her to zip it up, but she couldn’t reach all the way. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Brianna walk up behind her.

“Here, let me help you,” Brianna said quietly, brushing Kameron’s hair to the side carefully, trying not to disturb the curls. She zipped up the dress, then moved Kameron’s hair back to where it was, twirling a few of the curls around her fingers to make them look perfect again.

“Thank you,” Kameron told Brianna, smiling a little and looking down at the ground. She turned to look in the full-length mirror, almost gasping when she saw herself. She never really wore dresses, as she never had any reason to.

Brianna had gotten her baby pink dress on just fine, as there was no zipper to worry about. She put on her heels, which were higher than anyone else’s, as she was the shortest in the group and liked to make herself taller. After putting her earrings in, she walked back over to Kameron, resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her middle.

“You look pretty,” Brianna complimented, grinning at Kameron through the mirror.

“So do you,” Kameron replied, resting her hands over Brianna’s and giving them a squeeze.

“Okay, we gotta go. Come on, guys,” Aquaria called over to Kameron and Brianna, who broke apart. Kameron slipped on her heels and the pair followed the rest of the group out.

**

Pictures and dinner went great, and they had made it to the dance just in time. Kameron was surprised at how much fun she was having. She always assumed she would just stand off to the side of the room and watch people, avoiding the dance floor and avoiding any attention. But she found herself dancing with her friends all night, not having a care in the world.

After many upbeat and fast songs, the first slow song played. Kameron recognized it immediately. Aerosmith, I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing. As her friends paired off to dance with their partners, Kameron walked to the edge of the room, leaning against the wall. She didn’t realize just how much she wished she had someone to dance with. She kicked her heels off, leaving them under the table the group had claimed to leave their belongings.

Right as it got to the chorus, Brianna walked up in front of Kameron and took her hands.

“Come on, come dance with me,” Brianna said quietly, looking almost hesitant as she met Kameron’s eyes. Kameron nodded and let Brianna lead her back out to the dance floor.

Because of Kameron’s lack of heels and Brianna’s tall heels, the height difference wasn’t as extreme as usual, Kameron only being about a head taller than Brianna now. Brianna slid her arms around Kameron’s neck, her fingers running through the hair at the nape of her neck. Kameron’s hands moved to Brianna’s hips, rubbing them gently before wrapping her arms around her waist. Their bodies were almost pressed together, and Brianna rested her head against Kameron’s chest.

The pair swayed back and forth, humming along to the song. Brianna’s eyes were closed as she held Kameron close, and Kameron’s fingers rubbed tiny circles in the small of Brianna’s back.

_And I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

Kameron felt Brianna take a deep breath, and then the smaller girl pulled her head away from her chest and looked up directly into Kameron’s eyes. It was then that Kameron realized just how close they were.

“Can I ask you something, Kam?” Brianna asked, tilting her head a little, continuing to sway with the music.

“Yeah, of course,” Kameron murmured, subconsciously wrapping her arms tighter around the small girl and pulling her closer.

“Can you kiss me?” Brianna asked quietly, her eyes searching Kameron’s face to see how she would react.

Kameron’s breath caught in her throat and she was glad her foundation was full coverage, because she could feel her cheeks get warm. After pressing her lips together in thought, she finally nodded.

Seeing Kameron nod, Brianna wasted no time, meeting Kameron halfway as the taller girl leaned down to kiss her. Their eyes shut and they continued to hold each other, their bodies pressed together now. Kameron was lightly rubbing Brianna’s back, holding the kiss until Brianna was ready to end it.

When it finally did end, Brianna’s head returned to Kameron’s chest, and they stayed like that for the rest of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	8. facetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said over the phone
> 
> not a part of any existing au

“I miss you,” Kameron said, picking at the black nail polish on her fingernails. Her phone was leaned up against a stack of textbooks, and she was in a FaceTime call with her girlfriend, Brianna.

It was a Saturday evening, and usually Kameron’s Saturday evenings would be spent in bed with Brianna. This time, though, Brianna had gone home for the weekend at the request of her parents. Brianna was sitting on her bed, her phone propped against the wall.

“I miss you too, baby,” Brianna replied before a smirk crept across her lips. She leaned forward toward the phone, her tank top not doing much to hide her cleavage, which Kameron was definitely not complaining about. “I miss your kisses,” Brianna whispered into the phone, sending a chill down Kameron’s spine.

“I miss your hugs,” Kameron said, pouting a little bit.

“I miss being the big spoon even though you’re bigger than me.”

“I miss how you squeeze my hand when you’re excited.”

“I miss you,” Brianna finally said, a sad little smile on her face.

“Hey, you’ll be back tomorrow, right?” Kameron asked hopefully.

Brianna nodded, her smile growing.

“Okay. Go be with your family, baby,” Kameron told her with a soft smile.

“Okay. I love you, Kam,” Brianna said, making a heart with her hands and blowing a kiss at Kameron.

“I love you more,” Kameron teased, blowing a kiss.

“Shut up,” Brianna said, rolling her eyes.

“Make me.”

“Okay, just wait until tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	9. mutual feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said that i wasn't meant to hear
> 
> not a part of any existing au

Kameron had told her roommate, Brianna, that she would probably be out with Aquaria until close to midnight, but by 9 pm, Aquaria was ready to go back to her own dorm. Kameron definitely understood that, being an introvert herself. She never really hung out with people too often.

Brianna didn’t know that Kameron was coming back early, so she was talking to her friend Asia on the phone when Kameron got outside the door. She started to pull out her keys when she actually heard what Brianna was saying.

“No, I’m so bad with crushes. And she’s my roommate, it would be awkward if anything went wrong.” There was a pause. “Asia, I can’t just say ‘Hey, Kameron, I think you’re really hot and would love to make out with you sometime.’“

Kameron felt her face heat up, and she knew it would be worse if she let her continue, so she made a big deal of loudly taking out her keys and unlocking the door.

“Oh, I gotta go, bye,” Brianna told Asia, and she was off the phone by the time Kameron walked in. She was trying too hard to seem cool, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes a little wide.

“Hi, Brianna,” Kameron greeted awkwardly, knowing her face was hot and red.

Brianna bit down on her lip, picking at her fingernails and looking down at her lap.

“You heard, didn’t you?” Brianna asked Kameron, her voice quiet and high-pitched. Kameron chuckled nervously, setting her bag down and sitting down on her bed.

“I heard the last part,” Kameron admitted, looking at Brianna and trying to catch her eyes. When Brianna wouldn’t look up, Kameron got up and went to sit on the edge of Brianna’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Brianna asked shakily, finally looking up to meet Kameron’s eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” Kameron asked quietly, suddenly feeling shy but wanting to get this cleared up now, so it wouldn’t get too awkward.

“I -” Brianna started, trying to think of what words to use. “I just really want you to kiss me but I don’t know if you even like girls or if you like me or-”

“God, you’re cute when you ramble,” Kameron teased Brianna with a grin, crawling over closer to the girl. “And I really would like to kiss you,” she finally admitted. She was sitting right in front of Brianna, their knees touching.

“Then do it,” Brianna breathed, not taking her eyes off of Kameron’s lips.

“You’re too far away,” Kameron said with a smirk, stretching her legs out in front of her and patting her thighs with her hands. Brianna slowly moved to sit on Kameron’s thighs, letting her legs wrap around her waist. Her eyes were still on Kameron’s lips the entire time, and Kameron had to admit she thought it was really hot.

As their lips finally found each other’s, Kameron found herself glad she had gotten home early that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	10. puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: which one comes home from work to see that the other brought home a puppy?
> 
> set later in the soulmate au

When Brianna gets home one day, she’s surprised to see Kameron standing outside the front door waiting for her with a nervous grin on her face.

Brianna gets out of the car and walks over to Kameron, who greets her with a tighter-than-usual hug and a long kiss.

“Hi baby, how was work?” Kameron asks, and Brianna can tell she was stalling.

“Kam, what did you do?” Brianna asks, and right as she asks she hears a bark coming from inside the house. She opens the door and a beautiful yellow labrador puppy runs out and jumps at her.

“I saw her at the shelter and she was too cute, she kept whining at me and I fell in love with her,” Kameron blurts, bending down to pet the puppy.

Brianna starts laughing as she sets down her bag, squatting down so she can pet the dog.

“What’s her name?” Brianna asks, her face being attacked with kisses from the lab.

“I wanted to call her Aurora because she's blonde and you love Sleeping Beauty. We could even call her Rory!” Kameron says excitedly, beaming at Brianna.

“Do you like that, Rory?” Brianna coos at the dog, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	11. sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: "when i’m with you, i’m happy” & “it’s cold, you should take my jacket”
> 
> not a part of any existing au

Neither Kameron nor Brianna wanted to go home after their movie date, so they found themselves walking through the park slowly, their hands clasped together and shoulders bumping every so often.

A few times, Kameron caught Brianna just staring up at her with a huge smile on her face, and after the third time, she finally broke and asked, “What?”

“When I’m with you, I’m happy,” Brianna told her, squeezing her hand.

“I’m happy too, Bri,” Kameron replied, kissing the top of her head and letting go of her hand so she could slide her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. Brianna’s arm automatically slid around her middle.

They continued to walk in silence after that for a few minutes. The sun was starting to set, and as the colors started to fade beautifully into each other, Brianna led Kameron off the trail and sat in the grass, looking into the sunset. Brianna shivered slightly, her pink sleeveless mini dress not very good at keeping her warm.

“It’s cold, you should take my jacket,” Kameron said softly, sliding her black leather jacket off and helping Brianna put it on. She had on a t-shirt and ripped black jeans on, so she was a lot warmer than Brianna was. Brianna grinned, wrapping her arms around herself. She loved wearing Kameron’s jackets, and Kameron loved seeing her in them. Brianna was small, so they were always large on her.

Kameron laid back on the grass, her red hair contrasting against the green of the grass. Brianna thought she looked like a goddess. Brianna laid back herself, laying on her side and resting her head on Kameron’s chest. Kameron’s arm slid around her, her hand moving under the jacket to rub her back lightly. The two lay like that for the entirety of the sunset, not getting up to leave until the sun was completely gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see all these posted!


	12. moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i could never forget you"
> 
> not a part of any existing au

Brianna loaded the last box into Kameron’s car and shut the trunk. She looked back sadly at the house she had lived in for the past four years. She had so many memories there, most of them involving her girlfriend, who wasn’t taking her moving particularly well. They had been together for two years now, and Kameron was about to take the next step and ask her to move in with her, but she received the news before she could even ask.

Brianna was moving to another state to accept a job offer that would put her directly into the fashion world, where she could begin to follow her dreams. Kameron decided to remain where she was, as she had been a gym teacher and coach at the local elementary school for a long time now, and she didn’t think she could leave.

Kameron was sat inside on the couch now, her legs pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Brianna walked over and sat next to her, taking her hand and linking their fingers. Her head lay on Kameron’s shoulder and she sighed deeply.

“I’ll FaceTime you every day, and I’ll come visit every few weekends,” Brianna promised, kissing Kameron’s shoulder. Kameron squeezed her hand, not letting herself look at her girlfriend.

“I don’t want you to get there and meet someone else and forget me,” Kameron said quietly, airing the fears she had been feeling ever since she knew Brianna was leaving. Brianna got up and knelt down in front of Kameron. She took the woman’s face in her hands and lifted her head up so she was looking at her.

“Kameron, look at me. Baby, I love you so goddamn much. I could never forget you,” Brianna told her genuinely, her voice wavering as she felt tears building up behind her eyes.

“I love you too,” Kameron whispered, moving her legs so she was sitting normally. “I’m just going to miss you.”

Brianna gave Kameron a sad smile and climbed up on her lap, her legs on either side of her girlfriend’s as she pulled her into a tight hug. Kameron’s arms wound tightly around Brianna’s waist as Brianna hugged her around the shoulders. Brianna’s face was buried in Kameron’s neck, pressing short little kisses to the skin there.

“I’m going to miss you, too. But you can always come visit,” Brianna reminded her, pulling back out of the hug and brushing her auburn hair out of her face with her fingertips.

Kameron’s fingers rubbed little circles into Brianna’s back and she nodded, letting her eyes fall shut momentarily as she sighed.

Brianna leaned down to press her lips to Kameron’s in a short, passionate kiss. Kameron arched up into it, their bodies pressed completely together in a moment of intimacy that they both desperately needed. When they finally pulled away, Brianna pressed her lips to the tip of Kameron’s nose before climbing off of her.

“Come on, you gotta drive me to the airport,” Brianna said quietly, her voice weak and shaky as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Kameron wiped at her cheeks where a few tears had already fallen. She nodded and got up, grabbing her keys and leading Brianna out of the house.

Their goodbye was full of tears and kisses and ‘I love you’s, and as Kameron watched Brianna walk past TSA and toward the terminal, her girlfriend’s promise kept ringing over and over in her mind.

_I could never forget you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	13. haunted house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me"
> 
> soulmate au

Brianna had been hyping up the haunted house for weeks, talking about how excited she was to go to it, but once she and Kameron were actually in line, her viewpoint changed a little. She was shaking, and Kameron doubted it was because of the chill in the air, as she was wearing her pink faux-fur coat to warm herself up.

Kameron slid an arm over Brianna’s shoulders, pulling her closer. Brianna didn’t hesitate to move closer, leaning into Kameron’s chest.

“I’m not scared,” Brianna mumbled, but when she heard the faint noise of a chainsaw coming from the basement of the building, she hid her face in Kameron’s chest.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kameron asked as they got to the ticket booth.

“I’m sure,” Brianna said, her voice not confident at all. Kameron looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but Brianna elbowed her and told her to “just buy the goddamn tickets and let’s get it over with.”

Kameron paid for the tickets and they were led inside a building, where they found themselves in another line. The line moved quicker than the first one, and before they knew it, they were at the stairs heading down into the basement. Brianna was squeezing Kameron’s hand so tightly, she was worried it would fall off.

“It’s okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me,” Kameron told her, partially teasing but partially telling the complete truth. She let Brianna squeeze her hand as tight as she needed to as they headed down into the haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	14. reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "what happened back there?"
> 
> not a part of any existing au

Blair’s wedding reception was fun, with almost every guest up on their feet dancing the night away. Kameron was not one of them, instead choosing to sit at her table and just watch the people around her.

“Hey stranger, why don’t you come dance?” a familiar voice sounded from behind Kameron. When she turned around, she saw it was Brianna, one of her and Blair’s mutual friends from high school. They hadn’t seen each other since graduation, but it had only been two years between then and now.

Brianna was decked out in a flowy pink bridesmaid dress with pink makeup and a curly updo, but she had taken her pink pumps off as they were uncomfortable. Kameron was in a purple casual dress with some flats, as she didn’t want to look too formal. As Kameron stood up and took Brianna’s outstretched hand, she noticed their dresses complemented each other.

Once they were out on the dance floor, Brianna dropped her hand in favor of dancing along with the upbeat music. Kameron somewhat just stood there, swaying a little bit. She had always been too shy to dance in front of people, which is why she never went to a dance in high school. Brianna seemed to notice, but instead of saying anything she just took Kameron’s hands and kept dancing, causing Kameron to move a little more than she was.

“So you’ve still been hanging out with Blair a lot?” Kameron asked.

“Yeah, she’s basically the only one from high school, though everyone seemed surprised that I haven’t been hanging out with you anymore,” Brianna replied.

“Why’s that?”

“Well, it turns out half of our senior class thought we were together,” Brianna said with a laugh, causing Kameron to chuckle awkwardly and look at the ground.

“Why would they think that?” Kameron asked.

Brianna opened her mouth to answer, but as she did, the music switched over to a slower song. She closed her mouth again and looked at Kameron, tilting her head, asking a silent question.

Kameron took a step forward and rested her hands on Brianna’s hips as the smaller woman’s arms snaked around her shoulders and her hands clasped behind her neck. The pair swayed back and forth in time with the music, Kameron avoiding eye contact with Brianna at all costs. Brianna tilted her head a little, looking up at Kameron.

“Can I tell you something?” Brianna asked quietly, nervously.

Kameron nodded, finally letting herself look at Brianna. They stopped in their place, and now Brianna was the one who couldn’t look directly at Kameron.

“I -” Brianna started, gulping. She opened her mouth to continue but couldn’t. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” she said suddenly, backing away from Kameron’s touch and walking out of the room, going outside.

Kameron froze, wondering what had just happened. She could see Brianna through the window, and she watched as the woman sat down on the ground and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Kameron took a few deep breaths and returned to her table. She sat there for a good fifteen minutes, and after she noticed Brianna still hadn’t come back in, she headed outside.

Brianna was still sitting on the ground, but she had finished smoking. Now she was just looking up at the starry sky which had gotten dark since the reception started. Kameron walked over to her and sat down next to her, noticing how Brianna seemed to freeze and still wouldn’t look at her.

“What happened back there?” Kameron asked quietly, looking over at Brianna and noticing how heavily she was breathing.

“You asked why people thought we were together. It was because everyone knew I liked you,” Brianna admitted. “But I never told you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, so I just let it fade away, and right as I think it’s gone, here you are again, reminding me of exactly why I liked you in the first place, goddammit,” she rambled at the speed of light, resting her face in her hands and staring down at the ground.

Kameron paused and thought about everything for a moment. She took a breath and reached over hesitantly to take Brianna’s hand. The smaller woman let her take it and their fingers linked together.

“I did like you. And seeing you here tonight brought that back again,” Kameron admitted with a shy chuckle. “So, do you feel better now, knowing that?”

Brianna finally sat up straight and looked at Kameron, studying her face and searching for any sign that what she was saying wasn’t true. When she could find no trace of insincerity, she nodded and sighed softly.

Kameron stood up and pulled Brianna up by the hand, slowly walking toward the door.

“Come on, let’s finish that dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	15. dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i had a dream about you"
> 
> soulmate au
> 
> *slight nsfw*

Kameron lay in her bed, her laptop on her lap and Brianna curled up against her side. Her girlfriend had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, her head on Kameron’s chest and her legs tangled with hers. Kameron was watching a movie on Netflix, her hand playing with Brianna’s hair. **  
**

Kameron froze a little when she suddenly heard a little moan come from Brianna’s lips. She stayed still, assuming Brianna would quiet down again and sleep quietly. She definitely did not.

“Mmm,” Brianna moaned, and Kameron felt the small girl grind up against her thigh. It caught the girl off guard, as nothing had ever happened between them before and she wasn’t sure how to react. She finally decided to just wake her girlfriend.

“Baby,” she said quietly, gently shaking Brianna’s shoulder. Brianna whined and after a moment, she opened her eyes and looked up at Kameron.

“What?” Brianna groaned, burying her face in Kameron’s chest before pulling back to look at Kameron..

“You.. were moaning and grinding on me,” Kameron told her shyly, and she noticed her girlfriend’s face go scarlet. Brianna hid her face in embarrassment

“I dreamed of you,” Brianna admitted, avoiding looking at Kameron.

“I assumed,” Kameron said with a slight chuckle, rubbing Brianna’s back. After a moment of silence, she asked, “Was I good?”

“Duh,” Brianna responded with no hesitation.

It had been a very pleasant dream. It started off like any time they had hung out in real life, but soon Brianna had climbed onto Kameron’s lap, straddling her hips and holding her face in her hands. The kiss that ensued started off as just a brush of lips against lips. It didn’t take long for it to escalate, Brianna sucking on Kameron’s lower lip as Kameron’s hands traveled up Brianna’s shirt until they reached her breasts, squeezing them gently and causing Brianna to moan against her mouth.

Then one of Kameron’s hands traveled down into Brianna’s pants, and that’s when she started grinding against her. Brianna was woken up before anything could really happen, but she could remember the feeling of Kameron’s soft hand in her panties like it had been real.

“Bri?” Kameron asked, and Brianna snapped out of her little trance. She had been zoned out as she thought about the dream.

“Hmm?” Brianna asked, finally looking up at her girlfriend.

“I said, whenever you’re ready, I’m ready,” Kameron said quietly, pressing a kiss to Brianna’s forehead. Brianna smiled and leaned into Kameron, wrapping her arms around her.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	16. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the aftermath of bri and kam's first time
> 
> soulmate au
> 
> *slight nsfw mentions*

The pair were still catching their breaths, Brianna’s arms giving out and causing her to fall back down to the bed. As she lay there, eyes clothes and breaths evening, Kameron curled up to her, head on her shoulder and arm around her torso.

They were silent for a few minutes, waiting for their bodies to begin working normally again. Brianna slid an arm around Kameron, running her hand up and down her side slowly. When she looked down, she could see the little tattoo on Brianna’s arm. The silence was comfortable, not awkward at all.

“I’m hungry,” Brianna suddenly said, slowly sitting up. Kameron couldn’t keep in her laugh.

“That’s what you’re going to say right after we just had sex for the first time?” Kameron asked incredulously, but she knew there was really not much to say.

“I already said everything I needed to while we were still  _doing_  it, why would I need to repeat it again?” Brianna asked, getting up and tracking down her clothes. She began to pull her clothes on when Kameron snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

Brianna screeched a little, giggling and playfully batting Kameron’s arms away so she could put her clothes back on. “Stop it!” she scolded, her voice giving away that she was teasing.

“Hm, can we go to Taco Bell?” Kameron finally asked, searching for her own clothes and putting them back on as well.

“Duh,” Brianna responded with a grin, completely enamored of her girlfriend. Once they were dressed, Brianna offered her hand to Kameron, who took it immediately. Before they could walk out the door, Brianna stopped them and pulled Kameron into a tight hug.

“I love you, Kammy. I really do,” Brianna murmured, kissing the curve between Kameron’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you too, you dork,” Kameron said softly, a smile on her lips as she kissed the top of Brianna’s head.

“Let’s do it again sometime,” Brianna ended their short heartfelt conversation and pulled out of the hug, taking her hand again and leading her out the door. “To Taco Bell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	17. piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kameron goes to get her nose pierce and brianna decides she wants something too
> 
> soulmate au

Kameron and Brianna were both staying at Kameron’s house over the semester break, as Kameron’s parents had gone on vacation for a few weeks and left them the house. Kameron had been talking about wanting a nose piercing since the beginning of the year, but Brianna didn’t really take her seriously. It was a boring Saturday afternoon when Kameron got up off the bed where they were laying and said, “Come on.” Brianna groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position, still not getting up.

“Where are you going?” Brianna asked her. Kameron grabbed her hands and pulled her up, causing Brianna to squeal and fall forward against her.

“Getting my nose pierced,” Kameron told her casually, grabbing her leather jacket from her closet and putting it on. Brianna rolled her eyes and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her phone. Kameron grinned when she saw Brianna was actually on board with the plan.

They took an Uber to a local tattoo shop, where Kameron was quick about doing all the paperwork. She just wanted to get it over with.

Within a few minutes, the girls were sitting in a room together, watching the piercer get everything together. Kameron was holding Brianna’s hand, squeezing it tightly as she got more and more anxious about it. Brianna smirked and leaned over to kiss Kameron’s cheek.

“If you do a good job with your nose, maybe I’ll get my nipples done,” Brianna suggested, whispering quietly by Kameron’s ear. Kameron raised an eyebrow, wondering just what a ‘good job’ meant. She did know, however, that she would do her absolute best to deal with the pain, because she wanted to see that.

When the piercer was ready, Kameron sat perfectly still. Brianna held Kameron’s hand between both of hers. Kameron was instructed to breathe through her mouth, and she did so, keeping herself calm. The needle pierced through the skin and Kameron just kept breathing, waiting for it to be over. The piercer pulled the jewelry through, which was a rose gold ring Kameron had decided on before. Once everything was done, Brianna released Kameron’s hand.

“Alright, now… can I get something done, too?” Brianna asked the piercer.

Kameron walked out of there that day with the nose piercing she had been wanting for months, and Brianna walked out with nipple piercings she decided to get on the spot. For the next few days, Brianna spent a lot of time with no shirt on, and Kameron had no problem with that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	18. tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kameron takes brianna with her to get a tattoo
> 
> soulmate au

Kameron picked out the tatoo beforehand. It was a nice drawing of the velociraptors from Jurassic World, as she thought they were the cutest things ever. She had made the appointment a week in advance, as she knew it would take a while for the piece on her forearm to be completed. The day of, she invited Brianna to go with her, who immediately agreed.

Brianna brought her phone and some earbuds along, hoping it would help Kameron not focus so much on the feeling of the needle in her skin. As the tattoo artist sterilized all the equipment and prepared everything, Brianna pulled up American Horror Story on Netflix and began to play an episode, giving an earbud to Kameron.

Brianna was sat on Kameron’s right side, the fingers of her left hand linked with the fingers of her girlfriend’s right hand. Kameron’s left arm lay on the armrest and she didn’t dare look as the artist got to work with outlining the dinosaurs.

Kameron did her best to pay attention to the show, squeezing Brianna’s hand when the pain was getting bad. Brianna did look over at the artist a few times, watching the artwork slowly appear on Kameron’s skin. She had always wanted a tattoo herself, but hadn’t gotten around to it yet. She was mesmerized by tattoos.

They took a break around two hours in, letting Kameron get up and move around since they still had work to do. After about ten minutes, they got back to work again.

It took around five hours total, and the tattoo looked pretty good. They would need one more session, just to finish the coloring, but it didn’t look bad. Kameron was mesmerized; she couldn’t stop staring at it.

The artist gave her a list of instructions for aftercare and set up another appointment to finish it completely. Once they got outside, Brianna gently took Kameron’s hand and turned her arm so she could see it better. She grinned, looking up at the girl.

“You did so good. Makes me want to get one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see all of these posted!


End file.
